Fateful Day
by Serpens Malange
Summary: A look back at what happened one fateful day
1. Intro

To give you a little bit of background on what has happened.  
  
Its AC 200, and the Earth and the colonies are at war. The earth has taken it upon them to destroy the colonies that are being constructed. Two new pilots have taken to the scene; they are in charge of putting an end to the war. Did I mention the two pilots were female?  
  
Akurei, pilot of the Gundam Nemesis, and Mara, pilot of the Gundam Nirvana, have asked for help from the Wing boys.  
  
Right before the battle that is mention in this story, they were fighting at L3. They were badly defeated there and it hit them hard. There will people on the actual colony that was blown up, so they vowed to stop then at L5. That is where this story starts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I do however own Akurei, Mara, Usonashi, and whoever else is made up. I also own the basic story line, but that is about all of this that I own. 


	2. Heero's POV

Gundam F Project  
  
++ Fateful Day ++ Heero's POV  
  
Something in the back of my mind told me that something bad was going to happen at the L5 battle. Boy, how right I was. I knew the moment that the L3 colony had been destroyed that things were going to go horribly wrong, how horrible I didn't know.  
  
On my way to the L5 cluster I flew alongside Akurei, watching her Gundam as it flew. I thought back to the day we that first met, back on L1 in Dr. J's lab. Before the war, before I was forced to lose all feelings. I knew from that day on that she was something special to me.  
  
I asked her to help me find Wufei, knowing how much she hated him. I thought it over and told her to wait for me to return instead. "I'll radio you if the troops arrive before you return." I moved my Gundam from her, slowly. Not wanting to leave her alone for even a second.  
  
I searched the colony over, and finally I found Wufei. He was at a temple praying. "There will be a battle here shortly." I turned my back to him, waiting for his reply. "I'll get Nataku." I heard him stand up and shuffle away. Once he had gone I turned to face the temple and asked whatever god there was that my feeling be wrong and that nothing bad would happen. My prayers were answered, just not how I wanted them to be.  
  
Wufei was waiting in his Gundam next to mine, when I returned. Once inside I asked him if there had been a radio about the troops, he told me there hadn't been. I was tempted to radio Akurei, just to hear her voice, but decided against it, since we would be back with her soon.  
  
"The troops will be here shortly." Our Gundams passed by hers, but I turned back to her and told her to guard the inner part of the colony. I figured that would be the safest place for her, again I was wrong. Mara arrived moments later, closely followed by the forces of earth.  
  
I went off to destroy mobile suits as Wufei went to fight Mara. He must have thought that she was part of the enemy forces, and I didn't have time to tell him she wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a mobile suit flying at Akurei. I tried to go after it, but I couldn't get past all the other suits.  
  
I watched as she was forced inside of the colony, and I tried to radio her. All I got was static, something had happened to her radio lines. "Wufei is dead." Mara had over blocked with her sword and stabbed Wufei. Now we were down to two Gundams outside and one inside the colony.  
  
The battle continued, but it was a half-hearted fight for Mara and myself. I, again, tried to radio Akurei, just in case she might answer. "Akurei, how is the fight inside?" Once again all I heard was static. That was when I really knew that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Finally, after a long battle, we surrendered. As I think back over that action, I realize how big a mistake that was. Four mobile suits flew forward, carrying with them a beam cannon. They had it aimed at the colony.  
  
"There are still people inside the colony." I had to stop them; there was no way I was going to let them destroy the colony with Akurei inside. "I don't care. My orders where to destroy this colony as soon as you gave up. Now, warm the cannon up." I pulled out my beam saber and flew at his MS; I never reached him. Mara had stopped me before I got there; she assured me that Akurei would make it out fine.  
  
I still fought to get to the colony; I had almost reached it when the blast from the cannon hit the colony. I watched as it blew up, with Akurei inside, now gone. There was a bright, white light from the explosion; afterward there was only darkness.  
  
I stayed there, while the remaining troops from earth left. I scanned the remains over, hoping to find her, but there was on sign of her. No sign at all, as much as I could find where bits and pieces of what was once her Gundam.  
  
She was gone. Akurei was gone. 


	3. Akurei's POV

Gundam F Project  
  
++ Fateful Day ++ Akurei's POV  
  
The mission we are about to go on was a very dangerous one. We have to protect one of the last remaining newly constructed colonies, somewhere in the L5 cluster. Heero and myself just witnessed the destruction of an L3 colony, one of the worst things I have seen in my time piloting. "Once we get to the L5 cluster help me locate Wufei." My last encounter with Wufei left me wanting to kill him. We will be at the colony shortly, for I can see it in the distance.  
  
Once we reached the colony Heero radioed me saying, "Stand guard at the inner door instead of looking for Wufei." I nodded blankly at the monitor. "I'll radio you if the troops arrive before you return." I watched him as he left slowly, as if he didn't want to leave me.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Heero returned with Wufei close behind. "The troops will be here shortly." Both Gundams passed me by as though I wasn't there. "Stay in here and makes sure that no one gets inside." That was the last time I heard Heero's voice during the battle.  
  
I did as I was told and stood guard at the inner doors. "Looks like I got here just in time." Mara. She had arrived at about the same time as the earth troops. I watched as the battle over the colony began, even though I mostly paid attention to Heero's destroying of mobile suits left and right.  
  
Wufei began to fight Mara as the head of the earth forces slowly made his way toward where I was stationed. I pulled out one of my Gundam's chain whips as soon as I noticed him moving toward me. He reached for his beam saber just as I struck him with the whip, knocking him off center long enough for me to get my beam glaive.  
  
I wasn't ready when he flew at me, causing both of our Gundams to go further inside of the colony. I barely heard Mara say that she had just killed Wufei as I hit the inner wall of the colony. The force of the blow was enough to sever my radio lines. I struck at his Gundam as hard as I could with the handle of my glaive, which was enough to take out his radio lines.  
  
Now the two of us were fighting inside of the colony without any way of contacting the others outside. I had no idea of what was going on outside, I later learned though. Outside the Gundams were losing badly, finally being forced to surrender. Which they found to be a bad idea because the earth troops had brought a large beam cannon with them.  
  
They aimed it at the colony in which we were still fighting. I later found out that Heero tried to stop them so that he could save me. They wouldn't let him, saying that he would die along with me if he tried. He tried, but was stopped by Mara. She assured him that I would make it out safely. He tried his best to break free, but they stopped his every effort.  
  
He finally gave up, at the same time warmed up the cannon to get it ready to fire. Heero and Mara could only stand by and watch as they fired the cannon on the colony. The last thing I recall about that day is a blinding light and then everything going black.  
  
Now I sit here listening to Mara as she informs me on everything that happened that day. As she told me I began to remember all that happened. I was presumed dead by all but Heero; he refused to believe that I was dead. After she finished talking there were several uncomfortable moments of silence.  
  
I was first to break the silence, telling them of what happened after that day. I woke up in an Earth hospital with no memory of anything; I didn't even know my own name. The doctor told me that I was found at the wrecks of what was once a colony, and how very lucky I was to be alive.  
  
An Earth official entered the room and pulled the doctor from the room. Moments later they returned, and the official began to ask me a series of questions, none of which I knew the answer to. He left the room, only to return later that day with a doctor from the earth base. They took me back with them to the base, never saying a word along the trip.  
  
I asked the men to tell me my name, but they said that it would come later. Again I was asked questions; again I didn't know the answers. They left me alone in the room, the cold dark room, to return moments later from a talk with their superiors. They stood in silence until a tall and rather attractive man entered the room and walked over to the table I was setted at.  
  
He sat down across the table from me and reached over to take my hand in his. "My dearest Ryu, how I feared that you were gone from me forever, but now you have returned." I looked from his hand covering mine to his face, and asked him if my name was Ryu and how he knew me.  
  
"Your name is Korino Ginryu, but I call you Ryu. I know you because you are the leader of the earth forces and my lover." I quickly pulled my hand from his and stood up to face away from him. I knew something was wrong, but not what it was. He told me what I was like and how I treated those beneath me. Cold, calculating, I acted without remorse. He sent an officer to retrieve a uniform for me, saying that it was mine.  
  
I put the uniform on and looked at myself in the mirror, noting that something wasn't right about it all. He did my hair as I stood before the mirror. "There you are my beautiful Ryu." He held me close to him and looked at us both in the mirror.  
  
I was finally able to get into the act of being Ryu, leader of the earth forces. I had to approve anything and everything that was to be done. I was the one that ordered the destruction of the L4 colony, the battle that was referred to as our greatest defeat. We fell at the hands of a Gundam pilot who was fighting for the honour of his fallen love. Later I found that to be Heero fighting for me, the very person who ordered the attack.  
  
He never gave up believing that I was alive and safe somewhere. Little did he know that I was alive and fighting in the war, one of the main reasons there was still a war going on. I had been the Ryu person for months before Heero found me.  
  
I was in my office looking over plans and such, which had been sent for my approval, when he came in. He stood before me speechless, but then again he was never one to talk. "Akurei, is that you?" I gave him a questioning look. "I'm Korino Ginryu, and I don't know of anyone who goes by the name of Akurei." He shook his head slightly and pulled out his gun.  
  
He told me to go with him and I wouldn't be hurt, otherwise I was as good as dead. So I did. I followed him to where I am now. He began to tell me the story of what happened, but called Mara into finish the story so that he could make sure that no one came into the room. During his part of the story I slowly began to remember what happened and who I was.  
  
Usugari Akurei, pilot of the Gundam Nemesis. Partner and lover to Heero Yuy. 


End file.
